My Home is with You
by Istory
Summary: Aaron Hotchner lost his wife and son Jack from a criminal two years ago, the team become his foundation, but what if one day he recieved a call that his first girlfriend died. And more when he found out he had a son with her, merely a 15 year old kid named Spencer. How will they get along if Hotch missed 15 years of his life, how will Spencer live a life with a federal team.
1. Chapter 1

FBI HEADQUARTERS

It was tuesday morning, everyone ws occupied with the tasks, the bullpen looks like a college lecture room, the only thing you can hear is a tick of a clock.

It's been two years when Aaron Hotchner almost lost his life, he lost his wife and son Jack to a criminal. He almost stop living, but his family, his team helps him moved on, but he neer forgets, he still blames himself. Jack could be 9 years old now if he was still alive, and he miss his son terribly, He and Haley ges divorced 2 years before the accident. He had loved Haley very much even they end up not good.

Aaron Hotchner is in the middle of his paperworks when his phone rings. He looks at the caller, it was a unknown number.

" Hotchner" Aaron answer timidly, whoever was on the other line surely knows to call out of timing.

" Aaron, its Mike I had something to tell you about Michelle" Aaron drops his pen upon hearing his high school bestfriend on the other line.

" What about Michelle? Mike I never heard of Michelle since she breaks up with me like1 5 years ago. Look I am on my work, my team is waiting. . "He was about to drop the call when his friend stop him.

" Yeah, Aaron well Michelle died yestreday, I just thought you might wat to join us visitng her funeral. Might as well meet with old friends. " Aaron almost forget to breath, Michelle was his first love, he had given up everything he had on the past for her but she left him with no closure. Yes he was furious with her but the news breaks him.

" Aaron, man you still there? " Aaron grip his phone, he will see his old friends again after a long time. But hell he was not excited. This is not a welcoming reunion.

"Count me in Mike, I'll see you tomorrow, " Aarron sighed. He need to talk to his team about it.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Man, we understand go ahead I am sure Strauss would understand" Morgan said patting Hotch's shoulder, Aaron had confided in him about Michelle many years ago.

" Go ahead, I'll take care of Erin". Rossi wink making everyone laugh, even Hotch.

" Jeez Rossi, I am surprised she didnt get to be your wife no 5". Emily remarks making Rossi rolled his eyes.

" Cara, she is great but I had high standards". Rossi said earning a laugh from Morgan.

" I don't want to hear about it, I gotta go, JJ just give the team information about the case" Hotch said before waving goodbye to the team.

" Hey baby girl, what's up?" Morgan asked Garcia who was on her lair looking at a profile

" Hey handsome, I was just intrigued on this Michelle, welk I did a little research." Garcia said winking at Morgan.

" Whoah, babygirl, bossman wouldn't be happy about that" Morgan said smiling at the tech analyst.

" Well, you said that this Michelle, was bossman's first love, and they seperate with no closure" Garcia said looking at Morgan.

" Yeah, but it was past baby girl, Hotch met Haley after 2 years, well they got married, yeah she might be the first but Haley was the true love." Morgan answered.

" Bossman was a good chief, a good friend, the best husband and father, but why all of this happen to him. He didn't deserve all this suffering, He lost Haley and Jack two years ago, for two years he almost killed himself. " Garcia said wiping her tears,Morgan sit beside her and pull her to him, embracing her.

" I know, after everything we never left his side, now we are not leaving his side. so baby girl what did you fins out about this Michelle? Morgan asked when Garcia went back to her computer.

"Handsome, her maiden name is Michelle Franks, according to this. Oh God! " Garcia drops her pen and Morgan stands up.

" Baby girl? What is it? " Morgan asked seeing Garcia stunned and looking at the article with wide eyes.

" We need to talk to Hotch, we need to call him, Morgan call him" Gracia starts to ramble.

" Babygirl, what is it?" Morgan ask a bit confused.

" Michelle Franks has a record on Las Vegas Hospital, 15 years ago." Garcia said.

" What does it do with Hotch?" Morgan ask holding his phone.

" Well it said, Michelle Franks, got labor on that hospital with a babyboy. " Garcia answered and when she looks at Morgan, he was frozrn in his place, and his phone drops on the floor.

" Hotch has a teenage son with Michelle, Morgan " Garcia said.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch gets off his truck and meet Mike and his wife Anna outside a funeral home.

" Hey man, you look good, I mean better than the last time" Mike hugs his friend.

" You too Mike, Anna how are you both? " Hotch ask as they made heir way inside.

" Well, we our daughter Maeve turns 15 this year, and our youngest Mia turns 7. You know you miss a lot with mAeve. " Anna said earning a laugh from Mike.

" Yeah, thanks for reminding me, don't worry after this I will make time for my God daughter". Hotch said and calm himself before entering the funeral hall.

Aaron remembers a lot of faces, Michelle has no family present, her parents died years ago, she has no siblings. They met a lot of friends but Hotch was no guts to chat with them, he walks to Michelle's coffin.

" Hey Mich, It's been a long time, God, I never want to meet you in this situation, I am sorry for being mad at you for a long time. " He looks at Michelle picture nearby.

A man came up next to him, he recognized him as Michelle's good friend. Harry Alberts.

" Hey Aaron, can I talk to you? " Harry asks when Aaron turned to him

" About what?" Hotch answered back looking again at Michelle.

" Do yu know that Michelle, had a son?" Hotch looks at him with wide eyes.

" What? she has a son?, I thought she was not married at all? " Hotch asked looking at Harry.

" Yeah, she was never married, but she ha d a son, well listen, you might want to ask Michelle's only relative here right now," Harry points a lady talking to most guests.

" Who is she?" Hotch said not recognizing the lady.

" Her name is Denice Adams, she is Michelle's third cousin from California, she is the sister of William Reid wife Diana. William and his wifeDiana adopted Michelle's son.

Hotch was stunned from what he heard from Harry, Michelle never called him or find him after they seperate. He never knew he had a child from her, so he never called her after it. Now he was confused, why did Michelle let her cousin Diana adopts their child, more importantly, was it really his child. Now he is doomed.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Hotch waits for guests to leave before he walks to Denice.

The moment he came to her, she was shock, now it's his turn to get confused.

"Aaron Hotchner, what brings you here? " Denice asked looking away the moment she recognized him.

"You knew me? Actually it is myturn to ask you. A friend told me that Michelle got a child after we seperate. " Aaron asked straight.

" You want something? " Denice asked trying to change the subject.

" Denice, tell me the truth, is the kid mine? Michelle never get married not have serious relationships. Tell me!" Aaron ask calmly as he could.

" Ican get you a drink, a snack Aaron" Denice answered trying to change the topic.

" You are hiding something from me Denice, I am a profiler I knew signs, tell me what you knew about this! " Aaron shout and slammed his fist on the was a bit scared but she nodded.

" Sit down I will tell you, please let me finish before you judge me and Michelle. " Denice said sitiing in a chair away from people. Aaron take it as his invitation and seated infront of her.

" Yeah, Michelle was pregnant before she left you, she never told you because she bla,es herself from ruining your life, and she doesn't want to break you more. The moment she had the baby, she decided that she cannot raise him, she talks to me to get his son to orphanaged, She was confused and broken that she can't hold the baby, my sister Diana and her husband decided to take the child because they cant have one." Denice said looking at Aaron in the eye.

" Where is my son Denice?" Aaron asked looking at her also.

" My sister was confined ina sanitarium in Bennington , she got sickshe and William seperated and that asshole left Spencer and Diana.

" Spencer?" Aaron asked again

" That's your son's name Spencer, he just turns 15 last month, he is a junior high school, good looking kid, smart and very sweet. He is living with me now. " Denice looks at Aaron.

" Does he know about Michelle?" About the adoption?" Aaron asked standing up.

" Yeah, I told him the truth last year, he met Michelle, until she died from the accident. Aaron, I promised Michelle I will take care of Spencer, but I cannot hide the fact that he is yours laso. You have the right with him." Denice said.

Aaron was standing looking at the window, he turns to Denice with determination, understanding and hope in his face.

" I want to meet my son, if he likes to, does he knew about me? " Aaron said.

" He knew about you,Michelle apologizes to him and explained to him everything, Spencer knew that Michelle hides him from you. Aaron if you will just meet him now, but you will not recognized him or take him in with you, please just leave." Denice asked wiping her tears.

" I lost my wife and son two years ago Denice, and I am not leaving my son here alone, if he wants to come with me then I will take him, if he is not ready yet I will understand, But I want him in my life." Aaaron answered looking at Denice straight in the eye.

" Thank you Aaron, thank you" Denice stands up and wipe her tears. " Come with me and Meet your 15 year old amazing son, Spencer.

Aaron watch adenice walks towards a room not far away, she stop in the door and looks at him expectantly, he sighed. * This is it, there s no turning back* he said in his mind.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron Hotchner was never this nervous his entire life, the last time he was is when his family was in danger of Foyet, but this time is different. His excited to meet his son but at the same time scared, will he like him, or will he come with him to Quantico. Now he had a stronger reason to liveand work hard, he got a son, though not younger still he will have to raise to be a better man.

As he approach the doorhis steps was a bit slower and he can feel his heart beating fast, can he do this, he can't let Michelle down.

He watch as Denice approach a young man who was seated on a couch near the window, he was on his back and hecan't see the people approaching. He can see the kid wearing a bonnet, he has an earphone and his head was leaning the window glass.

Denice seats infront of his son, yeah now he fully take he got a 15 yeard old son. Denice puts her hand on Spencer's shoulder startling his thoughts. He moves from his position and gave Aaron a full view of what his son looks like. He got Michelle's hair color, eyes and skin color, Spencer's body built, his nose and his height, he can't deny it was from him. Now he can say Spencer just doesn't look good he looks damn cute for a 15 year old.

"Spencer, are you okay? I need to talk to you honey, your father is here." Denice straightly said not making any long explanation, he knew Spencer well as he grow up with her.

" The lawyer, or the federal chief? " Spencer asked looking down on his lap. Aaron thought about the lawyer, where he hell is he, and why left his son with a sick mother. If he saw him, God forgives him for what he can do.

Denice smiled" The federal chief sweetheart" She answered holding his hand. " He is here near the door, and he is asking you permission if hecan talk to you, or meet you. Honey, he never knew you are existing but remember what your mom told you before she died. He is a good man. Now we won't force you, he can leave if you want. Spencer? " Denice finished and looks at Spencer, he was still looking down.

Denice looks at Aaron apologetically, and Aaron just nodded tellling her it was okay, Denice was about to close the door, aaron cast a glance to his son as Denice was about to close the door.

" Wait!" Spencer shouted. Denice stop and looks at Spencer. " Let him in" Specer said.

"I'll be outside if you need me. Aaron, please take it slowly and easy for him" Denice asked the man ifront of her, the man that she will trust the life of his nephew.

" I will, thank you Denice, this means a lot" Aaron closed the door and slowly crept into the room. He pulls the chair nearby and approach his son. He was still looking at his lap, now Aaron thinks how he can persuade Spencer of his intention. He is putting a lot in this.

" Hey, Spencer look I know this isn't easy, but let's take this slowly, okay. My name is Aaron Hotchner, I work for The BAU department of FBI, I am a profiler, and a federal chief. I am your biological father. " Aaron explained looking at his son, who still vowed his head to his hand.

" We are both new to this, I neverknew anything from you and it's not your fault, nor your mother's fault. "Aaron added glad that Spencer move his hand on his lap, atleast he was listening.

" I want you to know, that I won't force you to live with me but I want you to know that I would want and I would love to have you. But it is on you Specer. I hope you give me a chance. a little one can do. " Aaron said still hoping he can make Spencer look at him.

" You know I had a kid, his name is Jack. he is 9 years old now, " Aaron saw that Spencer is froze from his seat. " He died two years ago with his mom " Aaron finished with guilt and regret in his voice.

Spencer instantly looks up and for the first time he got to see the man infront of him, he looks the same with the picture his mom gave him last was shock at his declaration.

Aaron smiled at his son, finally he gets him to look at him. "He would love to meet you if he was still alive he always want a big brother, " Aaron offer his hand to Spencer. " I would love to hug you though I don't think you will be comfortable with it, so let's start with a basic one huh? " Aaron ask smiling.

Spencer smiled for the first time after everything happens. He grab the hand of the man and shake his hands with him. " Nice to meet you Sir" Spencer first words.

" Don't call me Sir, well for now you can call me Aaron, but not Sir,okay? " Spencer nodded.

"Would you like me to leave for a moment, or " Aaron asked carefully, he doesnt want to overwhelm Spencer.

" Nah, you can stay. Thanks for coming here, " Spencer said looking at the window.

" No problem. I will stay here for a while until the funeral. Then you can decide if you stay here in Vegas, I can visit you once a week if y job schedule permits maybe twice a week. " Aaron said he wants Spencer to know he is serious about being his father.

" i will think about it. I hope you understand. " Spencer answered.

" Ofcourse, well your Aunt Told me yu were not yet eating you snack, and I am a bit hungry, want to join me for snacks? " Aaron asked, he want Spencer to get comfortable around him.

" Sounds good for me," Spencer nodded then stands up going to the door. Aaron was shock and stands up, he was about to talk when Spencer close the sighed. He has still lot to learn. 15 year old kid differes a lot from those age 6 to 10.

He and Spencer walks going to a table, where Hotch picked their snacks and settled in a bench outside. He looks back to see Denice looking at him, and mouthed * Thank you* He nodded at her and looks back at his son, he was eating his snack. Well atleast he is not that stubborn.

Hotch stayed on Vegas for 4 days until the funeral on the fifth day, He watched as Spencer put his rose to the coffin and lean on it.

" I love you Mom, one year isnt enough for us, I will be fine now don't worry, you can now restbut please always look after us here okay. I will miss you everyday. Thank you. " Spencer wipe his tears but it won't stop, he looks at his side when a hand was put on his shoulder. he looks up to see his father beside him.

" Ill be fine now Mom, Ipromised. " He felt His father pull him towards him, he hesitated at first but he let him pull him. He was a teenager already for Christ sake. but being at the arms of his stranged father, he felt it will be okay to cry because someone now was here, will not let him drowned and alone.

Hotch stops himself to cry, he regret not looking for Michelle, but at the same time he knew these were all God's plan, right now what matters to him was his son.

" Thank you Mich, you had given me the best gift at this moment of my life, I promised I iwll take care, protect and love him everyday, I will make it up. Rest in peace now Mich. goodbye. " Hotch drop the rose and continue to console his son.

All guest left the cemetery after greeting the left loved ones.

" Hey man, we have to go now, look Spencer might not come with you , you know that, I dont want you having high hopes on this. " Mike said at his friend.

" I know it Mike, but I cant help to hope, I know. " Aaron sighed as he look at Spencer siting infront of her mothers grave.

" We will go now, call us if you need anything okay. " Anna hugs Aaron before going to Spencer and Denice.

"Thanks for this Mike, I knew I had not only a responsibility here but. " Aaron stop and looks at his kid.

" I understand, I will call Rossi and strauss about our absence, " Hotch smiled and slap his friends shoulder. Mike hugs his friend before leaving with his wife.

"Aaron thank you, your a great help, I guess Spencer accepts you in his life now. " Denice said looking at her nephew.

" Yeah, thank you for your help. Its just I have to leave later." Aaron said rejectedly.

" Whatever Spencer decides I will understand. " Denice left to go to Spencer.

They get to Denice house and Spencer watch as his father talks to someone on the phone.

" Hey honey your father is leaving now, are you decided? " Denice asked puting her hands on Spencer.

" I would love if you stay with me honey, you know that right? " She ask and recieved a nod from Spencer.

Spencer looks at his auntie and to his father,.

Hotch puts his bag on the cab waiting for him going to the airport. He looks as Denice came put from the house.

" Aaron, thank you for coming, we appreciate itand Spencer. " She stops and look at Aaron.

They heard a door closed, they turned to see Spencer, dressed up, with his reguar outfit,and two big bags.

Denice looks at Aaron with a smile, Aaron smiled at her back and watch as Spencer walks to them.

" I can' t bring my whole closet, most of my stuffs and books. " Spencer said shyly. The two adults laugh.

" It's okay buddy, we can do shopping, and you won't say no. " Hotch said as soon as he see Spencer answering. The kid just pout and nodded.

They laugh again, and Spencer throw his bags on the back of the cab.

" Denice hugs Spencer a little longer and told him a lot of reminders, Spencer just rolled his yes and laugh. Aaron was gratefull, Michelle did a good job on Spencer. He is a good kid. He will make sure he gets everything, the best of all he deserves.

" Lets go? " Spencer broke his thoughts, Denice laughs and also Spncer, " You okay ?" Spencer ask him, He just laugh and ruffle his hair. " I'm okay buddy just a bit distracted." Hotch hugd Denice also before they wave goodbye as the cab make its way to he airport.

Hotch brought his phone out. 80 missed calls, and 35 message from the team. Damn! He regret havig his phone off. he read some messages.

* Hey Hotch, might want to get back soon?" Rossi. Hoth just rolled his eyes.

* Congratulations its a boy Man! * Morgan. Hotch laughs.

* Hey bossman we fixed he bedroom, ready for hotchner jr. Haha. * Garcia. Hotch smirked. Hotchner Jr?

" Hotch, everything is fine here, you might wanna ask?" JJ Hotch grinned. JJ as always.

" Aaron, care to reply, how is Spencer I hope he is okay. excited to meet the new BAU kid. " Emily. Hotch smiled and replied at Emily.

* We are on our way home Emily, thanks, Spencer is now. He is a cute kid, i can say he takes a lot on me. " Hotch sends it laughing at Emily's response.

" Yeah, I salute your genes Hotch. " Emily.

He looks at his son, sleeping leaning on his shoulder. Yeah. Daddy Hotchner is back on active duty.


End file.
